Gamepad's Ocs
Backstory My personal OC, the Gamepad, was in a heated battle against the evil interdimensional villain Tombstone. In order to defeat him, the Gamepad released all of his power against him. Doing this did destroy Tombstone, but it also spread his essence across the Multiverse. This caused certain universes to fuse with their counterparts known from other worlds in an event being referred to as The Compression. The Gamepad and his friends must now travel across these worlds in order to document these new worlds known as OCU's (Organism Counter Universes), help the two settle together, and stop the pieces of Tombstone from destroying these new universes before it's too late. Master List * Dinosaur King: Prehistoric Pride * Beyblade: Whirlwind Contest * Legends of Chima: A House Broken * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: San Francisco Squad * Mysticons: Phoenix Force * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Wacky Warriors * Agents of Mayhem: Second Division * Battle Force 5: Demolition Dash * Arms: Coil Combat * Mighty No. 9: Tremendous Progress * Mighty Magiswords: Chivalry Champions * The Wonderful 101: Marvelous New Age * Plants vs. Zombies: Flower of Reckoning * Yo-Kai Watch: Phantom Powers * Bakugan: Victory Road * Puzzles and Dragons: Save the World * Empires and Puzzles: Kingdoms Long Gone * Lightseekers: Mythic Fables * Summoners War * Yu-Gi-Oh: China Champions A young boy in China discovers a Time Scroll that might help him learn the truth behind his mysterious heritage. * Ninjago: Hidden Masters * Nexo Knights: High Tech Heroes * Mystic Knights of the Hundred Castles * Sonic the Hedgehog: Fruit Basket War * Mega Man X-Cell * Viewtiful Joe: Lost Footage * Miraculous: Defenders of London * Slugterra: Subterranean Siege * Kung Fu Panda: Spirit Realm War After a new dragon warrior is chosen, the Spirit Realm tears into the Valley of Peace, releasing thousands of kung fu masters and villains who were thought to be lost forever. * Transformers: Galactic Voyage Shortly after the destruction of Cybertron, a transport ship containing an entire colony of Cybertronians are left wandering the galaxy searching for a new planet to call home. After one of them accidently teleports five children on board, they have to find a way to take care of everyone and keep them safe. Meanwhile, evil Decepticons led by Megatron are chasing them down to capture them and learn the secrets of their lost world. * Bionicle: Prophecy of the Precursers * Hero Factory: Custom to the Cores * Street Fighter: Worldwide War * Skullgirls: Pathway to the Heart * Steven Universe: Shattered and Stranded * Bloons Tower Defense: Battlefield * Peggle University * My Singing Monsters: Timeline Tunes * Tenkai Knights: Cubic Cavalry * Killer Instinct: Annihilation * Best Fiends: Journey of the Key * Angry Birds: Furious Flock * How to Train Your Dragon: The World in the Sky * Punch-Out: Grand Prix * Power Stone: Quest of Desires * PJ Masks: Sunset Squadron * Pacific Rim: The Final Defense * Mobile Suit G Gundam: Survival * Dinotrux: Overdrive * Fossil Fighters: Rebirth * Them's Fighting Herds * Slime Rancher: Dreamscape * Monster Legends: Hidden Isles * Skylanders: Belly of the Beast * Mixels: The World of Planet Frantic Planet Frantic is home to the craziest creatures you will ever meet, the Mixels! But these aren't the Mixels as you know them. These are the New Mixels, and it's time you met them. * Rescue Heroes: Disaster Calls * Shopkins: Supermarket Specialty * Ben 10